Hunt Kill Destroy
by g3nesis1
Summary: Wolverine is a target for a manmade killer. She was created for one reason, and one reason only. To kill him. She has finally found the city he resides in, and finds it a little strange he is in the school. But she must carry out her mission.
1. Chapter 1

Where was he in this godforsaken town? She didn't know but she would surely find out. Her cat-like eyes scanned the darkened streets as her long black hair cascaded down to her feet. She stood, her shadow pouncing on the moonlit streets below her. Her boots hit the roof of the building with a clap as she walked across it.

Her pale skin was radiant in the moonlight and her black lips curled to a small smile. Her smile fingers warped into a fist with her black sharp nails that seemed to shimmer in the moonlight piercing her fragile skin. She could smell her own blood, the scent fluttering around in the air. Her beast-like instincts were kicking in. The noises of the night echoed through her eyes, making her feel just a little bit paranoid. So many scents, so many tastes… Gunpowder, sweat, and hatred were all visible in the nightly wind.

She needed to find him. Her whole life, she was searching for that one man. For it was her only mission, to hunt; to kill; to destroy. It was all she knew. Her creators had told her, "Kill him. Kill him before he kills you." She could still hear her father's voice in her head, echoing and echoing, over and over again.

She clenched her fists tighter and tighter, until the stench of blood intensified and she had to release her hand from the pain of the knife-like nails ripping through her flesh.

Her target, this man who she was supposed to kill; whom supposedly killed so many… Was living at a school? A school? Of all places? What idiots these humans were.

She jumped down from the three-story building, landing on the ground like a black cat. She smiled looking beneath her feet, seeing that the cement had been crushed on the impact of her landing. She smirked and stood straight cracking her neck and shoulders.

She would kill him, she didn't care how much pain she went through. She would kill him, before he killed any one else. Her golden eyes weld up with tears, seeing the images that her father had showed her. Images of children, lying dead upon the ground blood spewing from their mouths, their eyes… She had screamed when she first saw that picture. It was plastered into her mind, and she would never, not once, forget the look on the girl's face. Her eyes were blank and dilated, soulless; lifeless.

She shook her head, throwing the images from her mind and tossing the tears from her eyes. She wouldn't allow him to hurt anyone else, again. But, if he was so dangerous… If he had killed so many people, so many children… Why was he at a school? With children? Socializing with the human race?

Some of the things didn't add up to her, but she was not created to doubt her father. She was not created to ask questions, nor inquiries. She was made, to kill. To kill a person in specific, who really wasn't a person at all… He was a mutant. He was the weapon… Logan or Wolverine as they call him.

She knew a lot about him, since she had been hunting him for years. Her father told her a lot about him, too. That Stryder, had created him, or made him somewhat into a better killer. His skeleton was lined with Adamantium, which was basically indestructible. She laughed. _Let's see how 'indestructible he is to me._ She thought to herself, walking along the sidewalk with the humans glaring at her from the other side of the street. She just continued to smile, running over Wolverine's information in her head, over and over again. Just to make sure she knew each and every thing about the bastard she was going to kill, that she was going to torture.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Professor Xavier rolled along the corridors of the school with a small smile on his face. His pale blue eyes scanned over the hallway as he approached the Danger Room. He stopped for a moment, catching a thought riding through someone's mind. His smile faded into a concerned frown. He turned to the hallway. _Logan_, he called out with his mind. _Meet me in the Danger room, immediately._ The Professor knew it was a bit late, but he also knew that Logan would most likely be up anyway.

Logan jumped up from his bed, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. He instantly heard the voice of the Professor in his head. He blinked his eyes and wiped the sweat away. His chest was heavily wildly, but he quickly calmed himself down. He pulled on a shirt and walked out of his room, closing his door quietly behind him.

He ran his fingers through his hair and headed for the Danger Room as instructed. He looked around; it seemed to be tense. The atmosphere was different and this worried him a bit. He clenched his fists and started walking a little bit faster.

He finally came to the Danger room and opened the door and looked inside to see the Professor, whose back was towards him. He walked in, stepping closer. "What's so urgent?"

The Professor opened his eyes. "We're going to have company."

Logan's brow furrowed and he stepped a bit closer. "What do you mean, 'company?'" He didn't like the sound of that, not at all.

Xavier turned around to face him. "It seems as if Mr. Stryker continues to be a hassle from beyond the grave--his brother, Daniel Stryker.

Logan crossed his arms. "You've gotta be kidding me?"

"You're being hunted, Logan. By another.. creation, of theirs. She's very close already."

"What's so special about her? I can take care of her, like I did the other b-… One." He tried to hold back his anger. His eyes narrowed.

"She's different, Logan. She may be more powerful than the last."

Logan's eyes widened and he growled, letting his arms fall to his side. "My ass."

"This is serious, Logan!" Professor called to him as Logan walked away.

"I'll find her," he said. "And I'll take care of her. Before she finds me." Logan grabbed nothing but the keys to Scott's motorcycle. He slammed the doors shut behind him. _Dammit_, he thought. _There always has to be something._

He straddled the bike and put the keys into the ignition. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. "Dammit." He started the bike and left through the front gate.

Professor Xavier sat and watched at the window. He looked down with a worried expression. _Jean? _He called out for her.

Jean was in the medical lab, checking up on a few things. She jumped hearing his voice. _Yes, Professor?_

_We have a problem with Logan._


	3. Chapter 3

Anger rushed through Logan like fire, his eyes were focused on the road ahead of him. If something had happened, he sure as hell didn't want the kids to see it. A growl escaped his lips as his nose twitched, smelling a scent that he really didn't agree with. He snapped his head to the left only to be kicked in the face and thrown to the ground.

He rolled a couple of feet, hearing the bike fall over and skid off the road into a tree. Scott wasn't going to like that very much. As his wounds healed quickly, he pushed himself up to see her not too far away with fire in her eyes.

"So…" He said, dusting himself off with a grin on his face. His hands jolted as the adamantium shot from his knuckles. "Let's go.."

She grinned as well, the adamantium spreading from her left fist only, just a little bit slower. She licked her lips, her dark hair rippling in the wind as she stepped towards him.

Logan roared and rushed towards her, swiping at her with the claws. She dodged it easily, throwing her right fist towards his face then grabbing his arm and throwing him over her shoulder. She did a back flip with precision and grace, as if she was just playing with him. She wanted to savor this; she wanted him to die slowly.

Logan lifted himself up from the ground once again. She was fast as hell; all he saw was a blur when she moved. What the fuck was she?

He looked down to the Adamantium in her left hand and sighed. It was Stryker alright. He guessed she was an unfinished product, since he was killed in their last meeting. Was that why she was hunting him?

He cracked his neck and looked into her eyes.. They were so cold, like no one was there. He wondered if anyone was ever there.. If she was just a puppet, or.. what if…? His eyes widened as she came at him.

She threw her leg towards his face and swatted at his chest with the huge, sharp claws of hers. He was thrown to the side, barely missing the claws that wished to rip through his flesh.

He dodged another kick and this time, he had a chance. He slashed at her back, knowing he had made contact. But she didn't even flinch, she didn't even scream. He threw her into one of the trees and waited to see if she was going to come at him again.

Unlike him, she didn't have such regenerative powers. She growled and charged at him, pouncing on him and thrusting the claws through his shoulder and ripping them back out with a fury.

Logan screamed, and kicked her in the head, throwing her off of him. He cradled his shoulder, it healed but goddamn, did it hurt like a bitch.

She smiled and licked his blood from the blades and let her hands fall to her side. "You disappoint me, Wolverine." Her voice was soft, almost like a child's.. But her appearance made her seem like a she-devil. "I thought you were going to be a little bit more fun before I killed you.."

Logan sighed. "Yeah, well.. Shit happens, doesn't it?"

She growled, stepping towards her with her blood dripping from her back to the ground behind her. "I thought the man that killed so many would be a true monster.. But, it seems as if you just don't care.. You don't.. do you?"

Logan's eyes narrowed. "Wait.. What the hell are yo--?" She charged at him again, this time with a blind fury that she hadn't had before. Logan again saw this as an opportunity. Though she did not show the pain, he could see that she was weakening by her speed, the way she ran.. Even her smell.

As she ran at him, he threw his fist towards her stomach, the blades ripping through her. She paused and looked into his eyes. "…Bastard.." She said, falling to the floor on her side.

Logan stood for a minute, blinking as the blades shot back into his hand... He looked down to her, seeing her lying still. He approached her hesitantly and cursed, seeing something on the back of her neck.. where the nerves were. He growled, he had seen that before. On Nightcrawler, it was Stryker's little serum.

He turned hearing a few noises behind him, seeing the jet land in the middle of the road. Jean ran out of the side of it and walked up to Logan. She looked to him, then down to her.

"She's Stryker's alright.. She has the same thing Kurt did.." He told her, bending down to pick her up.

Jean walked over to her, checking her pulse. "I thought she had regenerative powers.. Like you?"

"Guess not.." He said.

"Come on.. She'll die if we don't get her to the mansion… Now.." Jean rushed back into the jet, Logan with the woman in his arms not too far behind.

Scott glared at him from the pilot's chair. "Sorry 'bout your bike.." He turned back to her, placing his hand on her stomach.

It wasn't that long before they reached the mansion, and they rushed her into the medical facility where Jean went to work. Logan didn't know if it was a good idea for them to take her into the mansion, or.. to even leave Jean alone with her. Especially since she was an assassin. Stryker's serum or not, she was dangerous.

So, he sat back watching Jean work on her. After a few hours, Jean walked over to him, patting him on his shoulder. Logan jumped up, he was about to fall to sleep. He looked up to her.

"Well?"

"She'll be fine.. I hope. You didn't hit any major organs," Jean looked into his eyes. "..So, hopefully she'll wake soon.."

He looked down. "I doubt it." He stayed silent for a moment.

Jean sighed. "..It's not your fault, Logan." Her voice was soft, comforting. "She was going to kill you.."

"Yeah, but it's not her goddamn fault. It's whoever.. made her.." His voice got progressively lower.

"…She'll be okay, Logan.. Go get some rest."

"No." He said. "I really don't think it would be best to leave her here alone with you.. or.. anyone else for that matter."

Jean nodded silently. She wasn't going to argue with him. "Goodnight, Logan.." She said, walking out of the room.

Logan sighed and pushed himself up, walking over to her. Her eyelids twitched every which way and he knew what that meant. He pulled up a chair beside her and watched her. He didn't know why he felt so goddamn guilty. She seemed like a real bitch to him. But, as he looked down on her, she seemed different: like a child caught in a deadly assassin's body.

He watched her chest move up and down, her eyes twitch.. "Goddamnit.." He cursed silently.


	4. Chapter 4

"_You have to kill him," her father told her. "He's killed so many! Children! Women!" He pointed to the pictures. "Look at them, dammit! He deserves to die!"_

_Tears ran down her cheeks. "I c-can't. I w-won't do it again!" She screamed and was slapped across the face. She fell to the floor, breathing a bit heavily. "I c-can't."_

_"Yes.. You will." He said, grabbing the back of her neck. She screamed in pure agony as the substance burned away at her skin like acid. "I w-won-."_

_His lips curled with a grin racing up his cheeks as he let her drop to the ground beneath his feet. "You will do as I say, when I say.. And how I say it. Got that?"_

_She pushed herself up slowly, everything was so different.. "Yes."_

She opened her eyes slowly taking a few deep breaths. Every part of her body was aching, throbbing in pain. She tried to move, but that only caused more. Where the hell was she? Where was he-? She let her head fall to the right, seeing him in a seat beside her; his eyes closed, and his head on his chest. Her mind was set on killing him, she had to.. She had to! But, she couldn't even move.

This was like torture. He was right there, right there! She could kill him now, and get it over with. He was so near, but so far away. She laid her head back down, her eyes blurring with tears. She closed her eyes, seeing the images again.. The images of children laying in puddles of their own blood. She shivered at the thought.

Logan opened his eyes slowly, he wasn't asleep.. But it was better if he was to act like it. He looked to her again and sighed. He didn't know exactly what to say to her, he wasn't… really good with these type of situations. His head snapped to the left as the medical facilities door opened, and in popped the face of Jean. He smiled to her softly and looked back to the woman.  
Jean smiled back and walked over to the bed. She knew she was awake. "…Good Morning." She said quietly. There wasn't any real reason to be hateful to this woman. It's not like she could control what was happening. She remembered what Kurt had told her when Stryker did the same thing to him… And Magneto, as well. They would do anything with his little serum. "..I am Doctor Jean Grey; I am here to help you. May I know your name?" She grabbed some medicine and new bandages and pulled the covers from her exposing the red laced bandages.

Jean sighed, not hearing an answer. She looked over to Logan and then back down, cutting the old bandages away. She re-bandaged her and threw the others away. In the process of all that, still no answer or reaction. She walked away a bit.

"…Maya." She whispered.

Jean looked back to her as Maya slowly opened her eyes. "Maya.." She repeated, walking back over beside her. "Do you remember anything?"

Maya's eyes turned fierce. "..Yes, I do.. Why the hell did you bring me here?" She asked coldly.

"…Because, we learned a few things about you." She said.

"You should have let me die.. I'll only keep trying." Maya growled.

Logan took a step towards her. "…Really, well why don't you try now? You can't even fucking move."

Maya took a breath and threw herself up from the bed and slashed at Logan. "…Oh, really?" She looked right into his eyes.

Jean sighed and focused her eyes on Maya, throwing her against the wall and pinning her against it. "Don't think that all of us here are so fragile and weak. We only thought we could help you."

Maya grimaced in pain. "…You can't help me."

Jean blinked as Maya fell to the floor. "…Don't say that, not until you meet the Professor. He can help anyone…" He tore her up. "..And that includes you." Jean really wasn't afraid of Maya, she was too weak to really do any harm to anyone maybe except herself.

Logan was surprised at Jean. He stepped in front of Maya, seeing the fury in her eyes. "..You can kill me whenever you want, if you can. I don't know what that bastard, Stryker, did to you.. But, I do know that if you can't forget about it.. It'll just eat away at your soul."

Maya roared and threw his arm from hers. "Get the fuck off of me." She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, sliding down softly. She took a deep breath, pain racing through her. She remembered everything, and that was the problem. She remembered everything; what he did to her, what Logan did to those children.. What her father had said. She tightened her eyes shut as tears seeped out beneath her eye lashes.

Jean stepped towards her, but hesitated. The Professor would have to help her, to help Maya. She didn't know if she could do it alone.. There were many things that were bothering her, and she didn't even know where to start how to deal with it. Jean sighed and stepped away, waiting for the Professor to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

Professor Xavier came into the medical bay, with a slight smile on his face as always. His green eyes focused on Jean and Logan, who was standing before the young girl they had brought in the night before. "Maya," he said in a normal, calm tone.

He rolled closer to her and sighed, looking at her curled up against the wall. What had they done to this child? She didn't look more than 18 years of age. "We brought you here for a specific reason, and that reason is to help you." He said. "No matter what you believe, I know I can help you Maya.. Not like Stryker, the one you call your father, has helped you in the past few years." His eyes were led to the deep whole in the back of her neck. It looked like he had used it more than just a couple of times.

Maya opened her eyes slowly. How did he know about that? She growled quietly. Did they already know about her? "Shut the fuck up," she answered, anger in her voice and visible in her eyes. "..You don't know what you're talking about."

Xavier leaned back, his eyes narrowing.

'_I know more than you think, child._' His voice echoed through her head. She knew it was him. She looked over to him. "How the hell could you help me, even if I let you? Why would you even help me?"  
The Professor paused for a moment and reached out to grab her hand. "Because you are lost.. And I am here to lead you in the right direction, Maya. You're one of us, no different from any of us in this school right now. You need help."

Maya's eyes hardened, and she looked over to Jean, and then to Logan. Her doubts were becoming realizations. "My father… H-he lied." She whispered. "He said that he killed innocent people for no reason, and he told me to kill him before he killed anyone else. I didn't want to.. And that's all I remember."

Professor Xavier nodded. "I will explain these things to you in due time. But, please.. Will you allow us to help you?" His eyes were stern and sincere as she looked down into them.

Her father did lie to her; but why? Didn't he love her? Didn't he care for her? She looked away for a moment. Obviously not. "…If you can," she answered.

Jean gave a soft smile and looked over to Logan, who had not said a thing since the Professor had rolled in.

Logan closed his eyes. 'So that's why.' He thought to himself. 'What a fuckin' bastard. He lied to her, and even when she didn't want to he--.." He growled silently, and crossed his arms over his chest, opening his eyes.

After about a week, Maya was almost fully healed. Almost. She didn't have the healing gift as much as Logan, no, but she had a quickened healing rate than most. She had been getting used to Jean, not Logan as much. She was still a bit, iffy, about him. But, to tell the truth, she was actually scared of him deep down inside. She was scared of everything around her. Including herself.

Jean led her to Xavier's office and nodded. "Go ahead, he's waiting for you." She smiled and walked off.

Maya took a breath and walked inside, closing the door gently behind her. "Professor?" She asked, keeping her head down as she walked towards his desk and sat down.

He smiled as he watched her. "Maya, I am glad you could make it today."

"Yes, thanks.. I am feeling better." She said. She paused. "…You still never answered my questions, about.. What happened."

The Professor nodded. "…Do you really want to know? I am sure you remember some of it, but not all of it."

Maya nodded.

"…Alright." He said. "William and Daniel Stryker.. William had made problems for us, a lot of problems actually. I am sure you have heard of what had happened from Daniel." She nodded. "…Well, Daniel, I am sure has a complete hatred for us, just as William did. He would like to kill all of us, and by us.. I mean mutants, you… Logan, even me." He paused. "Last year, William had made some sort of Truth Serum, and used it on mutants to control them. If they didn't do as he said, then.. He would use this serum. It would burn a whole in the back of their necks, just like the one you have."

She felt the whole on the back of her neck, and right then, it hurt like a bitch.

"…I believe that he has used that on you for more than one occasion. Usually, the mutants that he uses this on doesn't remember a thing.. But, you.. You are different."

She sighed. "..So…. He never killed those people?"

Professor Xavier shook his head. "…Never."

Maya looked down for a moment and closed her eyes. "So my father, er… Stryker, was just using me to kill other mutants.. And then, he would kill me?"

That's what the Professor had thought, but, he wasn't going to say that. She had figured it out by herself.

"I understand now.." She whispered.

"You can stay here, Maya." He added. "You can stay here for as long as you like. I am offering you a chance to get out of the life you are in now, and try to reconstruct it to what it once was.. Before all of this. You do remember your old life, don't you?"

Maya shook her head. "I don't remember anything beyond 3 years ago." She answered.

He nodded. "Okay.."

"…Are you sure I can stay here Professor?" She didn't have anywhere else to go, anyway. This place, she was starting to get used to.. Kind of.

He nodded.

"Thanks." She answered, pushing herself up and walking out of her office, to only be met by Jean once again.

"So, how did it go?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Fine," Maya answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Maya was led around the rest of the school by Jean, giving fake smiles and foreign laughs. "Thanks, Jean.. Can I just.. Go to my room for a little while and rest?"

Jean looked into her eyes, she had a hell of a mental barrier up right now. "Sure, go ahead."

Maya gave another fake smile and turned for her bedroom. As she got there, she locked the door and slowly walked over to her bed. Her eyes weld up with tears and she dropped on her bed. He was going to kill her, she knew it. After she got rid of every mutant, there would always be one left - her.

She clenched her fists tightly, so hard it seemed like they were going to break. She didn't want to be here anymore, she didn't want to be anywhere. She wanted to die. She closed her eyes and curled up on the bed, bringing her knees to her chest. 'It isn't fair,' she thought to herself, still holding the barrier up. 'It's… not.. Fair.' She tightened her eyes shut.

Logan was walking through the corridors of the school looking for Jean. He passed by one of the rooms and stopped, his eyes growing wide. He turned, and sniffed the air. "Maya?" He approached the door and he could hear sobbing. He was confused for a moment, and then he put his ear to the door.

"…Goddamnit.." She whispered. "..God-fucking-dammit."

Logan took a step back and put his hand on the door. He wasn't all that good with… girls crying or people crying in general. He just wasn't that soft kind of guy. He swallowed hard. Especially to people who tried to kill him. He weighed his options, just walk away? That would make him feel worse than he already was.. Going in? Well, it might make her feel worse? He sighed, and turned the knob.

He cursed, it was locked. "…Maya?" He knocked on the door quietly.

Maya snapped her head up, lingering tears still pouring down her cheeks. She looked down to her arm, which was bloody. The claws slowly went back between her knuckles. 'Fuck,' she thought. He could smell blood easily.

She reached over and grabbed a spray bottle of perfume and sprayed it all over the room and herself. She looked to the cut on her arm, and it was healing slowly. She walked over to the door, making sure her face wasn't red and opened it just slightly. "…Yeah?" She looked into his eyes. "What do you want?"

Logan looked into her eyes and sniffed around the room. Ugh, perfume much? It smelled awfully stinky. He looked down to her. "I just.. Wanted to make sure.. You were okay."

"I'm fine," she said, her hard, cold stare never faultering once.

Logan nodded. "…Just wanted to make sure." He knew she was hiding something, he could sniff out more than just scents. He turned and walked down the corridor, continuing to try to find Jean.

Maya gave a huge sigh of relief and shut the door, leaning against it and sliding down to the floor. She looked to her arm, a small blood trail along the side of the bed and that's all. Good thing the carpet was dark.

She hadn't lost a lot of blood, but.. Even though that's what she wanted, she didn't care. It was good enough, she felt better now.. Just a bit. She wiped the blood from her arm as it healed a few minutes afterwards and stood at the window. Her eyes were still tearing, and she just looked like a child. A child, in a woman's body. And that's exactly what she was.

Logan had finally caught up with Jean in the medical lab. He sighed and walked towards her. "Jean." He called.

Jean looked up and gave a smile. "Good Morning, Logan."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said. "I think something's wrong with Maya.. I know she's hiding something, I can.. Just feel it. And I smelled something.. It was covered with a lot of perfume, but.. I smelled.. I don't know what it was, but my gut tells me its bad."

Jean's brow furrowed. "Are you sure?" She looked into his eyes; he was sure. She sighed. "She went to see the Professor today."

"And?" He asked.

"I don't think it went well, for her anyway.. The Professor said that she would be staying here, but.. To watch her closely. I've been trying to listen to her thoughts, but I can't. She has a very strong mental barrier up. I told Storm to keep an eye on her, but.. Since she's in her room, with the door locked, we really can't do anything. We don't want to invade her space, and make her go into the defensive."

Logan sighed and racked his fingers through his hair. "…Alright. I just have a feeling that's something is going to, or has already happened."

Jean looked into his eyes. "I'll go in there and check on her, alright? Will that make you feel better?"

Logan smiled. "Yes, it would." He took her hand and kissed it. "Thanks."

Jean turned to see Scott at the doorway and she pulled her hand from Logan's. "Scott." She smiled and walked over to him, kissing him. "…I've got to go check up on Maya.."

Scott looked down into her eyes and nodded. As she left, he looked up to Logan. "…Logan?"

He looked over. "Scott?" He took a step. "You aren't still mad about your bike, now are you?"

"Yes.. I am." He said and turned and walked away.

Logan sighed. "Eh… bastard."

Maya jumped, hearing another knock and another voice behind the door. She looked down to her arm, making sure it was all the way healed and walked over to the door. She sighed and opened the door, seeing Jean with a worried look on her face.

"Maya.." She smiled and stepped inside her room, looking all over and then all over her body. "..Are you alright?"

Maya sighed, a bit annoyed that people kept asking her that. If she said she was, don't stop fucking asking about it! "..Yeah." She said, looking away from Jean's eyes.

Jean nodded and then her eyes caught something. Her arm had a little bit of blood on it, and there was a new scar. She sighed and stepped forward, grabbing her arm. "..You shouldn't do that. I know why you're doing it, but you shouldn't.. You're only hurting yourself."

She threw her arm from Jean's hand. "Leave me alone.." She said. "I don't care what you think, and I don't even care what the Professor thinks. I don't want to be here, and I don't want to live..!" She looked into Jean's eyes. "I don't deserve to." Jean took a step back, watching Maya literally crumble to the ground in tears.

She kneeled and wrapped her arms around her, sh-ing her as best she could. She closed her eyes. "It's okay, Maya. You'll be alright. No one will hurt you, and you'll never have to go back to Stryker again. I promise.. I promise."

Logan was just outside the door, listening. He looked down and clenched his fists. This wasn't right -- she didn't deserve to go through that. He was enough. He sighed and slowly walked away.


End file.
